


Flânerie

by crankypanda



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypanda/pseuds/crankypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seunghyun, prodigal chaebol, meets Kwon Jiyong, idol rapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flânerie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random snippet I wrote because I got this mental image of chaebol!T.O.P being unlikely friends with entrepreneur!Seungri. May or may not write more of this, depending on circumstances...

Seunghyun shouldn't be here. The club is far too noisy and crowded for his liking, considering he's not quite fully recovered from the previous night's excesses. But Seungri had called at some ungodly hour (five PM), showed up at his doorstep not long after, and before Seunghyun could fully register what was happening he was showered, dressed in a Dior Homme suit, and sitting in the passenger seat of Seungri's Lamborghini, dark circles and deathly pallor hidden behind a pair of Tom Ford sunglasses.

"Kim and I fought," Seungri had said when Seunghyun picked up, ready to chuck his phone across his bedroom and burrow deeper into his cocoon of silk sheets. And though Seungri was responsible for a disproportionate amount of the trouble in Seunghyn's life, he was also one of his best friends, and so Seunghyun had made some vaguely sympathetic noises that apparently meant he was down to go out with him. 

So now here they are, sprawled out on the leather couch of a VIP booth overlooking the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor below. Seunghyun's still wearing his sunglasses, like an asshole, and clutching his bottle of Evian like a lifeline. The DJ is doing nothing to assuage his headache, having played nothing but outdated, obnoxious EDM all night.

"You're not drinking," Seungri says accusingly, when he finally notices that he's been downing shots alone for the past half hour. He hasn't said anything else about Kim, only babbled about his newest business idea (kpop-themed hotels) and his recent Bali trip (stranded for a week due to volcanic activity), but Seunghyun knows that it's only a matter of time.

"Not in the mood," he says, the understatement of the century. He's thankful that Seungri can't see the way he has to shut his eyes every time the strobe lights swing in their direction.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Seungri grumbles. "I'm calling reinforcements." He whips out his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts list. "Let's see..."

Seunghyun's fairly certain he won't know whoever Seungri ends up inviting; they don't actually have a lot of mutual friends. In fact, they move in completely different social circles that almost never overlap, though he imagines that will change eventually, now that Seungri's making millions.

"So I've invited a couple of guys," Seungri announces after a few minutes of furious typing. "They're, like, really famous, but you probably haven't heard of them since you've been gone so long. But they're cool, I think you'll like them."

It never fails to amuse Seunghyun, how Seungri acts like he was completely cut off from all things Korean during his time in Germany, like he hadn't access to TVs or the internet. "Okay," he says, and takes another sip of water. 

"They're rappers. Well, idol rappers," Seungri amends, and Seunghyun's faint flicker of interest is automatically snuffed out. "But their songs are pretty good." He knocks back another shot. "Are you sure you don't want to drink?"

Seunghyun doesn't bother responding. Seungri shrugs before signaling to a server for more tequila and limes.

A friend of Seungri's, an MC from the sound of it, wanders over from another booth, and the two of them get to chatting about his latest variety gig while Seunghyun ignores them in favor of his phone. The nice thing about having a resting bitch face is that it spares him from making banal small talk. 

He's on the Sotheby's website, browsing through the contemporary art section for his next purchase, when a voice suddenly says, "Yah, Seunghyun!" 

He looks up at that, but it's directed at the other Seunghyun, who breaks into a wide grin when he sees the source. 

"Hyung!" Seungri exclaims, launching himself off the couch to greet the new arrivals. Seunghyun can't see the promised pair that well in the dim lighting, but he can tell they're both short, with bad haircuts and even worse clothes. "You made it!"

"Yeah, you're lucky we were already in the area," the one with bubblegum pink hair parted down the middle says. "Otherwise we wouldn't have bothered. The traffic in Gangnam is insane."

"Why do you care? You get driven everywhere," Seungri says, which earns him a not-so-friendly punch to the arm. "Ow." 

"Ignore him, he's cranky because he misses Hyorin," the other one says, brushing his bright red bangs away from his eyes. He's also wearing sunglasses indoors. Seunghyun's not sure how to feel about this.

"Misery loves company," Seungri says. "Come, let me introduce you to my friends." He slings an arm over each man's shoulders and drags them both into the booth, where Seunghyun and Daesung are occupying opposite ends of the couch. "Guys, meet GD and YB. Of GDYB." He snickers, like he's made a really clever joke. 

"How much have you had to drink?" GD asks, snickering, but Seungri barrels on with the introductions. 

"This is Daesung, he's the new guy on 2 Days 1 Night," Seungri says. "And that miserable fucker in the corner is Seunghyun. Don't mind him, he's still in the process of thawing from the frigid German winter."

"Hello, I'm Jiyong," GD says, and executes a full ninety degree bow. Seunghyun's so shocked by the unexpectedly formal gesture that he's a beat late in returning it. Thankfully, everyone else is too busy exchanging greetings to notice.

Jiyong, nee GD, ends up sitting next to Seunghyun, because Daesung's gone back to his booth and Seungri's found a sounding board in Youngbae. This close, Seunghyun gets a better look at him. Underneath the ridiculous hair and sunglasses, he has smooth skin and fine features.

"Frigid German winter, huh?" Jiyong says, mouth curved in a gummy smile.

Seunghyun isn't feeling particularly talkative tonight, but Seungri's friends aren't used to his antisocial ways, so: "I lived in Berlin for three years. Worked at an architecture firm."

"That sounds like fun," Jiyong says. 

"It was," Seunghyun agrees. He loved Berlin, loved the buildings and the art, loved the thrill of being anonymous and ordinary for once. "It's been three weeks since I left, and I still miss it."

Jiyong pours himself a shot, looking thoughtful. As he brings the glass to his lips, Seunghyun notices the smiley face tattooed on his left hand. His mouth twists.

"Why'd you come back, then?" Jiyong asks, dabbing daintily at his mouth with a napkin. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Duty called," Seunghyun says simply. Duty, in the form of a newly vacant seat on the board of directors of the family corporation. He's been given a month to get his bearings, after which he's expected to become the newest cog in the well-oiled machine. The thought makes him depressed, which makes him want to drink, which makes him want to vomit, so he switches topics. 

"So how do you know Seungri?" he asks. 

If the abrupt change in subject catches Jiyong off-guard, he doesn't show it. "Is that what you call him?" he asks, amused.

Seunghyun shrugs. "It was kind of weird, calling each other Seunghyun. And I'm the hyung, so I got to keep my name."

"Well, it suits him," Jiyong says. "The guy's a winner. I can't believe you can make so much money designing KakaoTalk stickers."

If Seunghyun hadn't personally witnessed Seungri's transformation from nightclub promoter to nightclub owner on the strength of those stickers, he wouldn't believe it either.

"Anyway, we live in the same building. He saw my car in the parking lot one day and tracked me down. Apparently we're the only Lamborghini owners there, and that's enough reason to be friends." Jiyong shakes his head.

"Seungri and I met when we went to take our driving tests a few years ago," Seunghyun finds himself offering, much to his own surprise. "He was behind me in line, and I guess he saw my name on the form, because he went, 'Oh, you're Seunghyun, too?' I've been stuck with him ever since."

Jiyong laughs. "He's something else, isn't he? I swear, I thought Youngbae was going to strangle him when they first met. But now they're so close they even hang out without me."

"He should run for president once he's old enough," Seunghyun says. 

"Wouldn't put it past him," Jiyong says. "He's already declared that he wants to take over our agency. He says we take too long between comebacks."

"You do!" Seungri shouts from Jiyong's other side, startling them both. Youngbae's on his phone, but he shoots them an exasperated look.

"You're drunk," Seunghyun informs him.


End file.
